Watching over Us
by Futuramakid
Summary: A sequel to CaptainKodak's 'Where there is a Will'. Written as a challenge.  KP and slight Muppet crossover. God and angels are from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie
1. Chapter 1

Watching over Us

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Ron was perplexed. He was trying to figure out what had happened. Why couldn't anyone see him? They could hear him, and he could interact with things, but he couldn't be seen.

Meanwhile, in a bright white office cubicle, an angel named Daniel sat viewing Ron's movements on his computer screen. He was of a skinny build, with brown hair and black glasses. "He wasn't supposed to die yet. I have to DO something!" Daniel said. He walked out of his cubicle. He turned to his supervisor. "Mike, we have a 607 in progress," he said. "Aw, forget about it," Michael said. "Fine. If you won't do your job, I'll do it for you," Daniel said, "I'm taking Ron's case to the Boss."

"The Boss? Nobody sees the boss without an appointment!" Mike said.

Daniel walked towards tall brown doors. He gulped.

"He isn't going to do it," one person said.

"Oh, I don't know," another voice came, "he did it for that Kermit fella."

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked into the room. It was a meadow, peaceful and green.

"WHO DISTURBS ME?" a deep voice rang out.

"It's me, God. It's Daniel," the man said.

"You again?" came a higher black woman's voice.

Daniel turned to look at his boss. She was same as she ever was. She had her glasses, hair in braids, and her gold dress. She sat on a couch in front of a screen that looked like a fancy picture frame.

"This had better be important, Danny," she said, "Fairly OddParents is on in a few minutes!"

"Oh, it is ma'am," Daniel said, "and it's Daniel. With an 'el'."

"Well, Danny L., what was so important you came in here without an appointment? I'll listen, but if you're wrong, you'll have to upscale all my VHS tapes to Blu-Ray." she said.

"But you have every movie ever made!" Daniel said

"Well, it had better be good then," the boss replied.

"Well, it has to do with Kim Possible," he said.

"Oh, I don't worry about her," she said, "I know she'll always do the right thing!"

"Well, if we don't reverse this 607, she may never do the right thing again," Daniel said.

"A 607?" she said, "Kim Possible's dead?"

"No, she's fine," Daniel said.

" Then what's the problem?" she asked

"Her partner is dead," Daniel said.

"The buffoon?" she said, "so?"

"She's distraught. If he isn't brought back, this may happen," he said. He tuned the screen to Kim's life and pressed fast forward. On the screen, a future Kim said, "I'm giving up the missions. For good!"

"Oh my," the boss said.

"You see!" Daniel said.

"I see that I just missed the first 5 minutes of Fairly OddParents!" she said.

"Oh, come ON! You CAN'T not send someone!" Daniel said.

"All the field agents are out," she replied, "unless…"

"Fine. I'll go. I'll help Stoppable reverse the 607 and reunite with her," he said.

"Just remember," the boss said, "you're a guardian angel to both of them. You have to follow code."


	2. Chapter 2

Watching over Us

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Daniel decided to see Ron first.

"Who are you?" Ron said on Daniel's arrival at where Ron was standing, by his body.

"I'm your guardian angel," he said, "I'm Daniel."

"Oh, I get it now!" Ron said, "I'm DREAMING! I'm gonna wake up, call Kim, and learn this never happened!"

"No, you're not," Daniel said, "You're in the middle of a 607, an 'only the good die too young.'"

"Let's pretend I don't know what that means," Ron said.

"It means you died too early. You're free to go back to your body at any time, but I'd try to get it out of here first," Daniel said.

"So… first person I should talk to?" Ron said.

"I'd say Kim," Daniel said, "she's most likely to believe you."

He whisked them into Kim's room.

"I wish I had—"

"Oh no…" Daniel whispered.

"What?" Ron whispered back.

"I'm assigned to the two of you. If she finishes that sentence, I have to by the guidebook rules show her the implications," Daniel whispered.

"—Never been born!" Kim finished, "that way Ron wouldn't be dead."

"Alright, Kim," Daniel said.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Daniel, you're guardian angel for the moment. Because you said, 'I wish I'd never been born,' I'm obligated to show you the exact implications."


	3. Chapter 3

Watching over Us

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

He threw some dust on her, and the world whirled around.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I'm sending us to a world where you weren't born," Daniel said, "people here won't recognize you, they won't know you."

"Oh, great, the grief is giving me hallucinations," Kim said.

"This is no hallucination, KP," Ron's voice said.

"Ron?" she said.

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to die, but we need to get my body to a safe place before I can settle back down in it," Ron explained.

"OK, this is officially a 9 out of 10 on my weird scale," Kim said.

A barren room is where Kim arrived.

"Where is this?" Kim asked.

"This is your room, if you'd never been born," Daniel said.

"Wow," Kim said.

"It gets worse," Daniel said.

"Worse? HOW worse?" Kim said.

Daniel whisked them to where this universe's Middleton High once stood. Kim recognized the sign.

"This is high school?" Kim asked.

"Close," Daniel said, "this WAS the high school. When you stopped Drakken with your brothers, this was averted. This is where all children are sent to be chipped once they're six months old."

Ron watched in horror as he noticed who was going in.

"HANA!" he yelled when he saw this universe's version of his sister being carried in.

"Sorry, they can't hear you," Daniel said.

Suddenly, this Hana grabbed the arms of the chipped man holding her.

"How is this happening?" Daniel thought aloud.

"Mystical Monkey Power," Ron says, "she gets stronger when she's loved. Guess it crosses universes.

"So, Drakken rules the world?" Kim said.

"Not quite," Daniel said. Let me show you."

He led them to the center of town. In front of them was a large green fortress.

"Draken used to rule the world," he said, "the one person strong-willed enough to break the chip took over."

"Shego!" Kim said.

"Why does this place feel familiar?" Ron said.

"Alternate timeline, that's all I can tell you," Daniel said. He led them in to show them more of this horrible world wraught by Kim's wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching over Us

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Daniel led them through the doors, and to a single plain bunk room.

"Shego decided to keep the 4 smartest people on the planet unchipped, under heavy surveillance," Daniel explained, "I think you'll recognize them."

Kim looked, and in the cots were Wade, the Tweebs, and her own father.

"Tweebs? But they were born after me," Kim said, "why are they here?"

"In this timeline, you weren't born because Jim and Tim were the first kids they had," Daniel explained.

"I can see how that would discourage having other children," Kim said.

"Beginning to rethink that wish, Kim?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, majorly," Kim said.

"Well I'm sorry," Daniel said, "because I have to show you all the major players in your life. It's in the field manual."

He led them to a large throne room. Shego sat in a throne carved to look like a giant statue of her head, with a seat in her mouth.

"Anyone look familiar?" Daniel said, pointing to Shego's bodyguards. They were this universe's Ron, Monkey Fist, and Yori, arguably the most deadly people on the planet. A guard dragged in two girls in body armor, chained.

"The leaders of the resistance, Supreme One," the guard announced.

"Oh goody!" Shego said, "I get to see who the two swift ones who've been such a thorn are under that armor." She walked up to one of them, and removed the helmet.

"Hold still," Shego said maliciously, grabbing a chip. She put it on the girl's forehead. The girl quickly quit resisting.

"Monique?" Kim said, surprised.

"Unchain her," Shego said, "she could be a valuable asset to the royal guard."

The guard unchained the girl, who stood at attention.

"Okay, have we met your quota yet?" Kim said, "I can see how bad this is."

"One more," Daniel said, "then I say the traditional line, and we can go back."

"Traditional line?" Ron's consciousness asked.

"You'll see," Daniel answered.

Shego moved to the next person. She removed the helmet. Under it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Kim said, "On the right side? Are you sure this isn't a MIRROR universe?"

Shego did the same thing she did to Monique, and examined the girl, as a rancher would cattle.

"Hmm," Shego said, "slim build, athletic… Obviously intelligent, to be able to stay safe this long… She'll make a fine addition to the breeding program. Drone! Take her to the breeding area."

"Breeding area?" Kim said.

"You DON'T wanna know," Daniel said.

"Ok," Ron said, sure he didn't either.

"You see, Kim, you truly had a wonderful life," Daniel said.

"Ok, now, take us home," Kim said.

"Ok, but this may seem weird to you," Daniel said. He spit on her forehead, and the world began spinning as they returned back to the normal universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching over Us

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Kim, Ron's spirit, and Daniel reappeared in Kim's room.

"Now," Daniel said, "he's only visible to you, Kim. When this happens, the spirit is only visible to the person closest to them."

"Ok, so I won't tell anyone without showing proof, or they'll think I'm nuts," Kim said.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-DEEP!

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said.

"I've cracked bionics," Wade said, "I can rebuild Ron. Make him better, stronger… Like the 6 million dollar man!"

"Knowing Ron, it'd be more like Inspector Gadget," Kim replied, "but I have a tip off his body is still alive, under all the rubble. Could you track it?"

"Wait… Still alive?" Wade said, "how?"

"Let's just say there was a divine intervention," Kim said.

"Kim, that doesn't make any…"

His voice trailed off when Kim threw a sheet over where Ron stood.

"That—It's---How—" Wade began.

"Ron's spirit. It gets weirder. According to his guardian angel, who's also apparently mine, Ron wasn't supposed to die," Kim said.

"Kim, I think maybe you should—" Wade began

"I am not crazy!" Kim said.

"Ok," Wade said, "I have a lock on the body. But, if it's not alive, not my fault."

"We'll need a way to get to it," Kim said.

"Wait," Ron's spirit said, "I'm a ghost. I can phase through things. Could I maybe phase you through, you pick up my body, and I phase you out?"

"Well," Wade said over the Kimmunicator, "hypothetically— Wait, was that…"

"Yes," Kim said, "Ron's a disembodied spirit. Now, hypothetically?"

"He could, if his 'phasing' works the way most theoretical devices would induce the same effect," Wade said.

"Well," Kim said, "I guess we're off to Mount Middleton."

2 hours later…

"You're right over the spot, Kim," Wade said.

Ron concentrated. He had to phase them both to the pocket of air his body was in.

They drifted down, through layers upon layers of rock.

Kim was wearing a miner's helmet.

"I see it!" she said.

She reached out, and touched it.

"We can leave now," she said.

Ron concentrated on moving them up.

"Where there's a will…" he began.

This was substantially harder than phasing down.

"there… is… a… WAY!" he said, as they emerged.

Kim lay his body down.

"Well, see you on the other side," Ron said.

"Let's hope," Kim said.

He let himself melt into his body. He opened his eyes.

"Kim?" he said.

He sat up. One thing popped into his head.

"RUFUS!"

He looked into his pocket. Rufus was in there, but he didn't look like he was alive. Ron took out a Diablo packet, and tore a small piece out, letting out a whiff of its scent. Rufus body stirred.

"Huh?" Rufus said.

"BUDDY!" Ron said, "you're alive! I'm alive! We're all alive!"

He embraced Kim.

"Now, how do we explain this to the rest of the world?" Kim asked him.

"Well, it's like the Boss said," Daniel told them, "the truth will set you free. I have to go now. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Daniel," Kim said, "and thanks."

"Well, KP, now that we're alone…"

Meanwhile…

Daniel arrived in the boss's office.

"Well done, Daniel!" she said.

"Thank you, your holiness," he said.

"I think it's time you get a promotion," the boss said.

"Really?" Daniel said.

"I'm promoting you to a full-fledged field agent," the boss said.

"That's not really my best—" Daniel began.

"Look. You have done two of the most important cases in guardian angel history," the boss said.

"Wait, you knew they were important before I took them?" Daniel said.

"Yes," the boss replied, "I was testing you. Each time, I hardened your supervisor's heart so he wouldn't see it, and you'd have to take the case to me yourself. I wanted to see if you had what it took for the field. And, you do."

"Wow," Daniel said, "you really think so?"

"I'm God, Daniel," she replied, "I know so."


End file.
